Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:95DA:982F:E1D2:31A2-20180908151519
Paramount Home Video Stay Tuneds IDs *Searching For Bobby Fischer 1994 (1996 Reprint): "Please stay tuned following our feature presentation for a special message from the U.S. Chess Federation." *Time Out: The Truth About Hiv, Aids & You/Patriot Games/Cool World: "Stay tuned for a special message after the feature presentation." *Congo: "Please stay tuned for a special message after the feature presentation." *Harriet the Spy (1997/Promotional Copy): "Stay tuned for a bonus Rugrats music video followed by Harriet the Spy! And don't touch that VCR, because there's another Rugrats music video coming up right after the movie!" *Rugrats: Discover America/The Talented Mr. Ripley/It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown/Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie/Rugrats in Paris: The Movie/Survivor: The Austalian Outback - Season 2: The Greatest and Most Outrageous Moments/Mission: Impossible 2/Rugrats: Kwanzaa/Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles/Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Zoolander/The Wild Thornberrys Movie/Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life/Curious Buddies tapes/G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom/The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie/The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water/Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Clockstoppers/Nickelodeon Luther Burbank: Where’s God When l’m S-Scared?/God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!/Are You My Neighbor?/Twilight, Starlight, Trixie & Sunset/Starlight Glimmer and the Giant Gorilla/Very Silly Songs!/Matt and the Big Wall!/Jerry Mouse! & the Fib from Outer Space!/Meet Robyn Starling/Starlight and the Kindly Viking Ponies/Luther Burbank’s Greatest Mysteries Part 1/Luther Burbank’s Greatest Mysteries Part 2/Luther Burbank’s Greatest Mysteries Part 3/Luther Burbank’s Greatest Mysteries Part 4/Luther Burbank’s Greatest Mysteries Part 5/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Stories Part 1/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Stories Part 2/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Stories Part 3/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Stories Part 4/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Stories Part 5/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Things Part 1/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Things Part 2/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Things Part 3/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Things Part 4/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Things Part 5/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Adventures Part 1/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Adventures Part 2/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Adventures Part 3/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Adventures Part 4/Luther Burbank: Matthew’s Favorite Adventures Part 5/Princess Twilight and the Ducky/A Luther Burbank Valentine’s Day Special/Lord of the Beans/Jerry Mouse and the Search for Samson’s Hairbrush/The Bats That Saved Halloween/The Toy That Saved Christmas/Matthew Cundiff and the Legend of the Six Flags: The Movie/Matthew Cundiff and the San Francisco: The Movie/Matthew Cundiff and the Schulz Museum: The Movie/Matthew Cundiff and the Santa Cruz Adventure: The Movie/Debbie’s Birthday/Lola Bunny & Babs Bunny's Dance Party Adventure/Matthew Cundiff and the Amazing World of Six Flags: The Movie/Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween: "Stay tuned for a special presentation, after the movie." On Closing Variant: "And now, the special presentation." (Narrated Michael Bell as the voice of Chase Finster from Rugrats.) *Matthew Cundiff and the Santa Cruz Adventure: The Movie: "Stay tuned after the feature presentation, you wanna about to see a music video, "I Need Your Love", and a special bonus cartoon episode, starring, Candace Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, in "Super Hero Girls to the Rescue". And the special message from the kindervision, a unik home video community series for families and friends. Distributed by Hanna-Barbera and Nickelodeon. And the film’s original teaser trailer on home video. Don’t miss it." *Debbie’s Birthday: "Right after the program, watch Pingu the penguin in a bonus episode, "Pingu Goes Fishing", followed by My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship." On Closing Variant: "Now it’s time for Pingu episode and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls special." (Narrated by Sunset Shimmer.) *Matthew Cundiff and the Amazing World of Six Flags: The Movie: "Stay tuned for a music video, "Someone Like You", and don’t forget the special bonus cartoon episode, starring Candace Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, in "A Bath Day For Angelica & Us", and don’t forget My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Beach Shorts, coming up right after the movie." *Nickelodeon Luther Burbank: Lord of the Beans: "Be sure to stay tuned after Luther Burbank, for the special Sunset & the Equestria Girls music video, "It’s About Love", from Sunset & the Equestria Girls soundtrack, available from Kid Rhino Records." *Nickelodeon Luther Burbank: The Ballad of Little Jerry: "Be sure to stay tuned right after Luther Burbank, and learn how to draw Miss Red." *Nickelodeon Luther Burbank: Isabella and the Giant Beast: "Check out a music video, "Since U Been Gone", and a bonus cartoon episode My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Three's A Crowd, for exclusively from Paramount, CourageXTwilight, and Nickelodeon coming up right after Luther Burbank School."